


You're My Favorite Flower To Draw

by KaitHatesKitKats



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sad, Star-crossed, uhhhhhhhhhhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitHatesKitKats/pseuds/KaitHatesKitKats
Summary: Blakefield Kisstober Goodbye kisses day 19
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Blakefield Kisstober 2020





	You're My Favorite Flower To Draw

**Author's Note:**

> Bit nervous to post this, But I hope you enjoy, luckily the pepper burns on my hands went away so I can write!! Love ya'll, this was super fun to participate in!

Two boys laid on a green flowery hill, the sounds of summer surrounding them. The cicadas buzzed high in the tall trees, adorned by green and healthy leaves. 

Tom, 18, listened contently. He had just finished high school that spring, and the possibilities were endless. Not to mention glad to be out of the house, where he was anything but missed. 

The tree offered shade from the blazing sun, one of the hottest days of the summer was presenting itself today. The breeze mussed up his curly dark brown hair, which was being stared at by his best friend, Will.

He studied Tom’s facial features for a minute, putting together what he looked like again after being absent. His eyes were wide and palms open facing the sky. 

“What are you looking at me like that for?” Tom asked, grinning slyly, tapping his fingers against his flushed cheek. Will caught himself trapped in Tom’s eyeline realizing he was caught. “N- nothing, your hair is just a bit longer than I remember, haven't seen you in a while…” Will answered, trailing off sadly at the end. Tom frowned, not liking that his best friend was down. “Hey, it's okay, you're here now! There's no more events or parties planned until a bit right?” He asked hopefully, eyebrow quirked. 

They both sat up a bit, legs stretching out to bask in the sun, frying the grass along with it.

Will gulped and sighed, a tremble in his voice. “No.” 

Tom could tell something was bothering him again, he hoped it wasn't what he thought. Most times Will talked about his family, he was casual, he didn't feel as upset, because, after years of the same thing, it practically went numb inside him. Whatever it was, it upset him worse than usual. He just hopes it wasn’t what he thought it was.

Tom took Will's hand, sliding closer.

Will sighed again. “My mom raided my room, found my flower sketches, and showed them off to the whole room. At least they didn't laugh this time.” He added miserably.

“Oh god Will I’m sorry.” He voiced his sympathy many times since they became best friends, but it never would stop the torment that he faced at home.

Will closed his eyes, brows furrowed. “I'm almost old enough for them to let me leave, and go off to college, then I'll be okay, and I plan on taking you with me.” He turned his head over to Tom’s surprised face, and he saw that Will’s eyes showed nothing but seriousness.

“Wait really? You'd do that?” Tom sat up, eyes wide with awe. 

“I couldn’t have it any other way, Tom.” Will's blonde hair swayed in the breeze softly, butterflies picking up in his stomach. He pulled his knees to his body and rocked slightly, biting his lip, waiting for Tom to say something.

“Well if I'm gonna come with you, then we need to come up with a plan.”

Will broke out into a smile, and grabbed his own arm with excitement.

Tom and Will looked at each other with pure hope, fantasies of finally leaving their homes and starting a new one sounded too good to be true, it was all they wanted.

-

The next couple of days were spent with Tom and Will shuffling between each other's houses, the park, and Will's car. They had to move between places, hanging out 24/7 would seem suspicious, and if one of their parents were to accuse them of something, the rest would surely jump on the bandwagon.

Noon was spent by walking to their meetup spot, with nervous feelings and big hearts, beating harder with every step, like a drum. Stomach filled with butterflies, hands shaking, the boys knew what these feelings meant, and wanted it to grow, and wanted it to happen quicker each day.

Love. It did things to you.

All they could and wanted to think about was their future, and their desperation, and their love.

The afternoon was spent by walking back, bittersweet yet refreshing, because the heat felt between them when together made even the chilliest of nights thaw, and departing was the only way to suppress the impulsive need to start the fate the stars settled for them.

But, as the days went on, as they got sucked into it, no one noticed the dread that carried in the air around them, or the fact that when they were together their parents and families gazes turned stricken.

They were too occupied with each other to notice disapproving glances when they laughed together.

They didn’t talk about the bittersweet feelings that accompanied them.

Only symphonies of giddiness and cheerfulness were seen, because how could they see any different, being together, and thinking of seeing each other the next day after parting was sickeningly sweet.

They were lovestruck boys, just not yet seeing it, senses clouded with the dizzy summer air.

-

Like most sunny days, they found themselves at their hangout spot, next to the tree, strong oak with moss growing in the crevices.

“Okay, so once we save up enough money for an apartment, were heading straight out of this city, and not looking back.” Will's voice had anticipation in it, almost like those very words were a high to him.

“We've saved up for college, and we can be within driving distance of your brother's college. It will be perfect. So once you get your dads' car handed down, we're out of here.”

Tom's eyes were filled with joy, barely kept from spilling over. He held back tears and leapt into Will's arms, hidden away behind the prying eyes of their stringent families.

Will held him close, arms secured around the small of his back. “I can’t believe I'll be able to see my brother, Will.” Tom barely whispered into Wills ears, making his heart leap and a shiver run across his body. 

He hadn’t seen his brother ever since he went to college, since it was too far away to walk and when he asked his parents to take him they always said no.

Tom snuggled further into Will, the familiar scent comforting him. The sunny day kept getting brighter, and sunflowers, Tom's favorite, decorated the area east of the sturdy oak tree.

“Will…” Tom felt a blush creep up his neck, unbearably warm from the intimacy. Will took a deep breath, loosening up his hold on Tom enough to get a clear view of his face, hands grasping Tom’s upper arms. “What is it?” 

Serenity encased them, only seeing each other. Will waited for him to speak up, only meeting silence causing a perplexed look.

Tom hesitated, shutting his mouth. “Nevermind, I'll tell you some other time.” He smiled sweetly. After the hug ended he didn't keep eye contact and did not reciprocate subtle touches even with the most casual gesture. 

Mumbles and haziness surrounded Tom's unfocused mind, not attempting to pay attention anymore, just flipping through the possibility that this could ruin them both.

“Tom.” Will repeat his name again, trying to pull Tom's attention.

Tom's eyes shot up rather fast, because he hadn't realized that throughout being lost in his thoughts that his head had lowered.

“Yeah? Yeah sorry, guess I'm just tired and-” “Overthinking?” Will finished for him, reading his mind because he knew him that well. Tom gave the goofiest smile and played with his fingers. “Man you know me too well.” He said shaking his head, a complex look overtaking his expression, and Will wasn't about to let him get carried away again.

The sun was still set in the sky, not getting even close to the ground.

“Let's stop making plans, Tom, you're tired, come here the day is only going to get better and I'm sure you can stay for a little while longer.” Will opened his inviting arms, leaning against the tree, the sun turning his features golden making him look like he was summoned just for Tom.

“It's not like anyone at home is going to want to know where I am.” The last grim sentence made the light in Tom's eyes dwindle, but he kept a poker face and scooted over to Will. 

A couple of car horns in the distance spooked Tom, but he was quickly reassured by Will. “Don't worry, nobody knows we’re here, we can be alone.” 

Tom leaned into Will's chest, lean muscles felt beneath his shirt. Tom didn't know what to do with himself, feeling his cheeks burn up, not used to being handled in a caring or attentive way. 

His arms were almost robotic and slow, trembling as he tried to figure out where to place them. His breath was catching after every exhale, and his Will could sense he was feeling anxious.

Will adored his nervousness, even if it was a result of neglect, he still found the boy’s ways cute.

“Here, just lean back, it's natural it's fine ba- Tom.” Will softly instructed, guiding Tom's body back into him. Toms finally let himself lay completely against Will, his breathing was slow though, and still cautious. He knew he could trust Will, but it wasn't like everyone in his life had ever been there for him.

Will slid his hands over Toms, and led them to sit atop Toms stomach, but making sure he wasn't squeezing too much. The gesture furthered Tom's comfort level, as he began to lean his head back into Will's neck. 

As the minutes passed, Toms snuggled further. As the hours passed, they said goodbye. As the days passed, they found themselves in Will's bedroom.

-

Having done the same thing for days, their parents were sure to notice their recent disappearances, and how they more commonly hung out at Wills place.

This led to Tom and Will making a plan, one that wouldn't make them seem suspicious (like red amiright sksksksk).

“Hey Mrs. Schofield, I haven't been feeling well as of late, and I was wondering if I could hang out with Will? I'm not contagious, just a little under the weather.”

The middle-aged woman observed him, mussed up hair, mismatched socks, and red-ish nose.

She smiled dearly and opened the door wider, beckoning him inside. “Will is just in his room dear, I'll make some tea and lunch but don't stay for too long, he has chores.” She patted his back and went back to the kitchen, seemingly in a hurry. 

Tom walked past the tv, down the hall whose walls were covered with family photos.

He made it to Will's room, and knocked on the door with a tap tap tappy tap, bouncing his feet to a non existent rhythm. 

The door swung open, Will's face already portrayed a big smile, and eyes a glint of mischief. He pulled Tom in by his collar and shut the door. 

The room was covered with posters of plants, and multiple succulents sat peacefully on the dresser. It was a mix of calming colors, several of them in different shades and hues blending the room. 

Off white, light blue, and forest green pulled the room together, but something seemed to be missing, purposefully.

The room didn't have dreams spread across, didn't have a word of aspiration, almost like the room was a secret. The dreams and sorrows spoken there were meant to never present themselves, and for good reason.

He watched leaning onto his doorway as Tom leaped onto Will's bed, happily bouncing on it.

“I can't believe she bought it!” Tom threw his hands up in the air in celebration.

Will chuckled and joined him, legs swinging off the bed and backs flat, adjacent to Tom. They sat for a few minutes, Will rested his head on his arm where the drawing of a blue orchid was hidden under the cuffs of his sleeve.

The two boys turned their heads towards. “You know, I never thought I would be doing anything like this, ever, even in my wildest dreams I felt chained here. Not with you, that's why I want to bring you, need to bring you, you may not know it, but I'm nothing without you.” Will ended abruptly, swallowing hard, he slid his finger and thumb to reach Toms, connecting themselves in any way they possibly could.

“Aw Will… I'm glad we're doing this. I'm glad I get to come with you, we can finally be happy you know? We can be ourselves.” Tom grinned 

Will's gaze faltered. “Then why does this feel too good to be true? In less than two weeks, August 22, you get your first car and we leave so why do I feel so trapped?” He whispered, not because of fear of being heard, but because it was difficult to say.

Tom licked his lips, trying to come up with an answer but struggling. “Will, all your life you've been taught you can't be happy, it's natural, but we can show each other that's not true.” Their hushed voices got even quieter now, content with just being in their own little world.

Will nodded dully, scooting forward and pressing his forehead to Toms in an act of gratitude. 

It didn't feel like summer anymore, and not because a new season was bound to come, but because it was a new chapter for them. Outside it was still warm, but in there they were frozen in time.

The more they talked, the closer they got, eyes drifted over every important piece of data, every curve of a cheekbone, every angle of a jaw, even the shade of pink painting their face. 

Will's hand crept up to Tom's cheek, turning his head even nearer, then his hand curled along to the backside, fingers tucked into dark, perfect, curly hair.

Anticipation picked up a beating pace in the boy's hearts, getting quicker, feeling each other's breaths.

“Will…”

The door suddenly opened, their heads turned so quick it beat a world record, and there stood Mrs. Schofield, carrying sandwiches and tea. 

Her eyes went wider than the sun, and her facial expressions were unidentifiable. Soon pure shock is written across it as she stumbled back a bit, tea spilling.

Will’s mouth was agape, and he started spilling tears without even knowing it. “M-mum.” He whimpered.

“w-w- wha, yo-you.” She stuttered and sputtered, but once the shock wore off, her angry expression was clear as day, terror, disbelief, rage because of what she saw before her.

“I-i never thought, that after all this time of treating you with respect, and letting your little friend over, that you would do something this-this, this disgusting!” She shrieked, face red. She slammed the platter on Wills dresser, startling them both. Tom scooted fearfully to the other side, away from her, Will held his hand impulsively, not realizing the grave mistake he just made.

She took one look at their intertwined hands and lost it. “DON'T! LEAVE MY HOUSE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE! DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO MY SON EVER AGAIN!” She hollered, and made her way to the bed, snatching Will’s wrist.

He didn’t fight his mom's grasp. “Tom go! Just go it's okay! Go!” He yelled at Tom, who started sobbing full-on, panicking, stomach feeling nauseous. He stumbled off the bed, head pounding, eyes darting, legs sluggish, sprinting full speed down the hallway, almost tripping over his own shaky feet several times.

As he rushed out the door the last thing he heard was Will shout “Mom please!”

Tom ran home faster than he ever had, tears still streaming down his face, chest feeling like it was going to explode and he didn't know whether it was the nonstop running or the premature and devastating separation he just experienced.

He wanted to think it was over, for now, he wanted to forget everything around him, but he had been doing that for the past couple of weeks, and it had gone too far now. 

Relief swept over like a wave when 5 minutes in he saw his house down the street, he slowed his pace, his breathing became less struggled, calmer. 

He could just imagine his bed, his dinner, seeing Will again because they left off fine and nothing bad happened.

The minute he stepped through the door, though, he wanted to walk back out. Sitting on the couch in his living room, were his parents, catching him off guard. They turned their heads towards him and immediately their eyes went dark, didn't have anything in them except disappointment. 

“Tom, we heard about what happened, we don't want to know why or when or what, just go to your room.” Tom’s mom said quietly, he could sense the anger, but it was like she was holding herself from losing it.

Tom stood in shock for a minute, his parents' expressions remained the same, looking at him like an alien.

But as Tom trudged into his room he could swear he read guilt on his father's face.

He plopped onto his bed, tears didn't run down his face, eyes straight up, motionless limbs not quite resting themselves, and head quiet.

For once in his life, he felt nothing at all.

\- 

Will and Tom anxiously sat in front of each other, both expecting the worst. Will's head was down, looking at his tensed legs, Tom looked everywhere but the people around him as he bounced his foot madly.

It had been days since Will's mom walked in on them, and had been given strict house arrest. As soon as their dreams of starting again had begun they quickly shattered, all hope was gone when their relationship became known. 

Their trust was lost, and they didn't have anyone to turn to since all their friends didn’t live near them.

The happiness that drowned them was replaced with pure dread, and their parents were sitting down at the table as well, so they couldn't even be miserable alone.

The silence embedding the room ceased at the sound of someone's throat being cleared. Tom's mother fixed her posture and began talking.

“We don't want to know how long you two have been so close.” She said with disgust at the end, almost as if the very idea of them being intimate with someone was a sin by itself. “But we do know we have to put an end to it.” She put flatly, not wasting any time.

Will and Tom of course knew what was to happen, but hearing it come out broke them both. Tom clenched his fist, trying not to make eye contact with Will, who was desperately looking in the boys' eyes for anything. 

But Tom could feel the looming presence of his parents, the stares as if he wasn't even part of their race anymore.

The boy was frightened, too frightened to look into his loved ones' eyes, even when he needed it.

Will turned away, swallowing hard, gaze to the side as he tried to warn off tears. He cleared his throat, trying to compose himself.

Some looked around and seconds later, Will's mom spoke. “You have lost our trust, you've lost the friendship of us two families, so we've had to make a difficult decision.” She didn’t look troubled in the least.

The air even seemed still now, anticipation, Tom keeping a hand over his mouth to stop himself from crying knowing that nothing good was going to come out of her horrible mouth.

“We are going to move.” 

They couldn't believe what they had just heard. The sudden urge to get sick overcame Will, he gripped the table hard and started breathing heavily.

Tom shot up out of his seat while leaning over, not being able to handle what he just heard.

“Mom?! Dad? “ He pursed his lips together, trying to hold himself back. He forced himself to utter words he never would have thought to say. “When is it..”

Tom's father folded his hands together on the table, doing his best to not seem troubled, not wanting it to have happened in the first place.

“August 22, it's august 22nd.” He rushed out.

Blood immediately rushed to Will's head, he stood up with a force that almost made him fall back, the chair he was sitting on rocked. 

“B-but that! That's his birthday! No no please! No!” Will felt tears rush down his face, wiping furiously with his jacket. “N-no no no you c-cant do that.” Will hiccuped and slumped back down.

Tom rested his head against the table, not fighting it, feeling his very world being ripped to shreds.

Will's dad watched with anger, “That was all we came here to talk about, so get up, we're leaving, and don't expect to see this boy ever again, Will.” 

As Will and his family walked out, he saw the last few seconds of his friend's face, crestfallen.

-

August 22nd

The sun was sinking on the horizon, and Will was watching the clock closely. It was only a matter of time before Tom was gone, he still couldn't believe it, because only days ago they were free. He supposed they were too optimistic entirely, that it was really too good to be true.

He flipped his head to the deafening sound of the Winchester chimes, the repetitive sound he had to listen to 24/7, whenever it hit a full hour.

Will quickly took a screwdriver and started opening his locked window, so reinforced you would have thought he was in Harry Potter's room.

He knew he didn't have much time, this was the last time he would be able to see Tom, and he wasn't going to waste any time.

The second his feet felt solid ground on the other side of the window, he made his way to his Tom’s.

Just as he passed his house, though, he heard his name being called by his parents.

"Shit shit!" He ran even faster now, not wasting time because he knew he was caught.

Will ran to his destination in record time. Sneaking around the side of the moving truck, hearing the adults talking on the other side, he snuck into the backyard and knocked on Tom's window.

The boy opened it without hesitation.

"Will! What are you doing here you're going to get us both in trouble!" Tom put his hands up against Will, worrying his lip between teeth. 

The room Tom used to sleep in was mostly empty, only his desk and mirror were left, everything packed into a moving truck that was traveling miles away from him.

"Tom… in a few hours I'm never going to see you again… I have to see you now, besides, my parents heard me leaving," Will mumbled, stroking Tom's cheek.

A phone call was heard from outside the door, muffled slightly, making Will panic.

"Oh Will, I didn't want it to end this way, I just wanted it to be you and me, but we can find each other again right?" Tom asked desperately.

Feet running to Tom's room was heard. 

Will wrapped hands around Toms, looking him in the eye. Choking down a sob as he heard furious knocking and shouting.

"Yes, yes I think we will.”

“But we have to be strong.”

Tim bit his lip and nodded, tears running down.

"I only came here to finish what I started." Will put plainly.

"What?-'' 

Will pressed his lips against Tom’s.

Tom was taken aback for a few seconds, but soon his hands found themselves on Will’s collar as he deepened the kiss. Will kept a hand on Tom's cheek as he pressed themselves closer. 

Will was in complete euphoria for the few seconds they had, turning his head to get even closer if that was possible.

They didn't stop even when the door was kicked open. Tom’s dad pulling them apart, lips separating. Hands desperately swiped in the air for each other. Trying to reach the other despite being pulled apart by Tom's parents.

."Will! Will, I'm sorry!" Tom screamed as he tried to pull himself out of his dad's grasp. 

"Tom please be safe it's alright I promise!" He fought tears as he watched Tom get dragged away out of his room.

He didn’t think much of it when he was shoved out the back door.

Will was left staring like a deer in headlights at the house as he heard cars pulling out of the driveway, and after they left the birds started chirping.

It all happened so fast he felt as if it hadn't happened at all. But he knew that wasn't true if it was true then right now he would be on the road with Tom, holding him, kissing him.

He got up, and walked zombie-like to the only place he knew he could be safe.

The sturdy oak tree on his favorite hill.


End file.
